Insignias
by fernandahamato
Summary: Las escuelas tienen de todo:mascotas,clubes,uniformes,cualquier cosa que nos identfique como parte de el,pero tambien existen objetos preciados ¿no lo sabian? pues es momento de que sepan sobre como cuatro estudiantes portan o recuerdan esos tesoros (Fic para el Reto:Casas de Hogwarts)-Imagen de los escudos con la bandera de mi pais de fondo-
1. Chapter 1

_La historia es mia pero hay que darle credito a Rowling la autora de este universo de Magos y Muggles_

_Este fic participa del reto __ "Casas de Hogwarts" del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>La diadema robada<span>**

**Protagonista: Helena Ravenclaw **(antes de ser la Dama Gris)

**Sumary: **Deseo ser inteligente como mi madre y hare lo que este a mi alcance para conseguir lo que quiero,con desesperacion

* * *

><p>Una señora con elegantes vestidos azules oscuros y cabello negro como la noche se estaba concentrando en ese bello atardecer,ella no se concentraba del todo ya que alguien interrumpia ese momento de paz.<p>

-Helena ¿que se te ofrece hija?

-Madre,queria preguntarte algo -la adolescente estaba decidida -¿Que puedo hacer para ser como tu?

-No entiendo,explicate.

-En la escuela me molestan porque no soy tan lista como mi madre.

-Entiendo por lo que estas pasando mi amor -la abraza -pero no puedo hacer nada,recuerda que lo que eres es importante.

Su madre la estaba consolando por todos los medios posibles,pero nada daba resultado,lo que Rowena le decia a su hija era lo mas sabio que haya podido escuchar en su vida _-¿Por que no digo cosas sabias? _-se preguntaba la joven aun en brazos de su amada madre.

Por otro lado, la fundadora de cabellos negros sentia el dolor por el cual estaba pasando su querido retoño,pero no podia hacer nada al respecto,¿un hechizo bastaria? por supuesto que jamas lo haria,las personas tienen ciertas caracteristicas porque asi decidieron venir al mundo y nada podra cambiarlos,nadie es perfecto y eso pensaba Rowena cada vez que intentaba consolar a Helena.

Mientras seguia ese caluroso abrazo,no se habian dado cuenta de que llego una nota.

-Madre ¿para quien sera?

-No se -toma la carta -Es para ti.

-¿Para mi? -Helena lo abre y lo lee -es de Nick y dice que estan buscando bacantes para trabajar en una tienda textilera.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no te volvere a ver.

-No digas eso madre,sera temporal y prometo que te visitare mas seguido,ya veras que si.

-Sabes que te amo mi amor -la abraza.

-Y yo a ti madre -corresponde a ese hermoso gesto.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Dias despues

Con las maletas ya empacadas,Helena se despidio de su madre y se subio a la camioneta con destino a Australia para trabajar como lo decia en la nota, una reconocida empresa textilera, ambas esperaban que fuera la mejor decision,claro que para Helena el no ser tan pila como su madre la inquietaba y deseaba que por lo menos una señal apareciera antes del primer dia del resto de su vida.

La joven se subio al hipogrifo y la criatura prendio marchadejando atras a la dama pelinegra, Helena se volteo y al ver que su madre alzaba su mano como despedida,la imito.

_-Lo siento madre,se que jamas me perdonaras pero es por mi propio bien._

El hipogrifo aterrizo en las zonas costeras de Sydney y cuando Helena se bajo de la criatura con sus dos maletas,se dirigio a la bahia para ver el atardecer recordando a su madre,y de una de sus balijas saco algo hermoso y brillante,una joya que se veia bien en su cabeza.

_-Se que con esta diadema,sere la mas inteligente como mi amada madre,solo espero que si se entera que yo,su propia hija hurto su mas preciado tesoro,pueda perdonarme porque he cometido muchos errores y este no es el unico ni el primero _-la dama mira por ultima vez el cielo rojo antes de marcharse con la diadema de su madre puesta en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo...<strong>

**¿Por que Ravenclaw de primero? Simplemente porque en el test de Potterverso soy de esa casa por eso.**

**Quiero decirles que este fic esta en orden CRONOLOGICO y con personajes de cada Casa portando o usando cada una de las insignias de los fundadores** (por eso el nombre de esta historia) **excepto Cedric y el pequeño de los Potter, ya sabran por que.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Lisa-S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las mujeres tambien portamos la espada**

**Protagonista:Lily Evans **(soltera)

**Sumary: **Los hombres dicen que no somos tanvalientes como ellos,la verdad es que se equivocan,les demostrare lo valiente que puedo ser sin ayuda de nadie.

* * *

><p>En la sala comun de Gryffindor una joven de 15 años,cuyos ojos verdes estaban concentrados en su vieja lectura sobre criaturas magicas,la bruja dejo de lado el libro para descansar un poco sus ojos ya que habia leido un buen rato,enseguida entraron Sirius y James,este ultimo la miraba de una manera dificil de explicar,lo que no sabia era que cuando eso pasaba,sentia un intenso calor recorriendo su cuerpo y las palmas de sus manos apenas cuanto Lily los vio le dedico una calida sonrisa al chico de gafas,el como muestra de gratitud,le devolvio el gesto.<p>

-James,vamos -le sugirio su buen amigo.

El joven hizo caso y se fue con Sirius no sin antes voltearse un poco para ver como la chica volvia con lo dos amigos ya estaban afuera cuando un grito los alarmo,fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba la adolescente y la encontraron acurrucada y encima del sillon.

-Lily ¿que paso? ¿estas bien? -James trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Vi una serpiente y ¡Alla esta! -señala una gigantesca piton recorriendo el lugar.

La serpiente se escabullo hasta dar con Sirius,este como pudo la agarro pero como era muy grande iba a necesitar mas manos para llevarse al animal lejos del lugar,James rapidamente fue a ayudar a su amigo cogiendo a la viboa de la cola y ambos salieron.

-¡MATENLA! ¡MATENLA! -gritaba con desesperacion.

-No te preocupes,la sacaremos de aqui -ahora Sirius intentaba calmarla.

Pasaron unos minutos y los chicos nada que llegaban, eso empezo a preocupar demasiado a Lily,la chica dejo su libro en la mesa y salio a buscar a sus amigos,en eso empezo a recordar que ellos solo salieron a dejar al animal lejos o a matarlo.

_-¡Esto no me gusta nada! ¿Y si esa cosa se comio a mis amigos? No,deja de pensar en eso...deja de pensar en eso-_

-¡Ayuda!

-¿James?...¿Sirius?

-¡SAQUENOS DE AQUI!

_-Los tengo que salvar._

La chica siguio los gritos de socorro y llego a una habitacion oscura y sin areglar,con algo de temor pero decidida a salvar a sus amigos,Lily entro sin darse cuenta que atras de ella estaba la serpiente a punto de atacarla.

_-¿Donde estan? Me siento tan sola,vamos concentrate,que nada te atemorize- _la joven queria demostrar lo valiente que puede ser _-Alla estan._

Ella subio por unas escaleras que daban a un balcon,sus amigos se encontraban ahi amarrados y James no estaba viendo nada sin sus gafas.

-Lily ¿que haces aqui? -pregunto Sirius.

-¿Que crees que hago? -los desamarra -Salvandoles la vida.

-No, escucha James y yo podemos con esto,debes volver a la torre donde nada malo te va a pasar.

-Sirius tiene razon -a pesar de no verla,James aun escucha -En la torre estaras a salvo.

La joven de ojos verdes les lanzo miradas fulminantes a los dos presentes,ella seguia sin notar que la serpiente seguia detras de se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

-¡Lily cuidado!

La vibora con su gran agilidad se lanzo hacia Lily pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo y se hizo a un lado evitando asi el ataque,de no ser por su buen amigo la chica ya estuviera iba retrocediendo pensando que este podria ser el final,de pronto vio un resplandor y de alli aparecio una espada brillante y bien elaborada,el animal se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, quien actuo rapido para coger la cosa filosa y sacarle un colmillo a al basilisco,este del dolor se empezo a mover hasta caer al habia derrotado a la criatura con la ayuda de esa enorme espada, se fue corriendo donde James quien ya veia mucho mejor.

-Jamas te voy a dejar.

-Se que no lo haras -ambos sellan el trato con un beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno,siempre habia querido escribir un poco sobre <em>JamesxLily <em>asi que,aproveche este espacio para hacerlo.**

**¡Un beso!**

**Lisa-S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dos copas,un jugador**

**Protagonista: Cedric Diggory **(antes de su muerte)

**Sumary,por la tarde:**El estudiante mas destacado de los tejones no solo pensara en ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos,tambien hara algo que es de mucha mision:cuidar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>Cedric estaba tan concentrado para las competencias que lo llevarian a ser el ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos que no se habia dado cuenta que alguien le toco el hombro por atras.<p>

-Joven Diggory.

-¿Ah? -se voltea -Profesor Dumbledore ¿que lo trae por aqui?

-Lamento importunarlo joven Cedric, pero necesito que me colabore con algo -a Albus se le notaba una expresion de seriedad.

-Claro profesor,digame de que se trata.

-Ultimamente han pasado muchas cosas extrañas joven, al parecer quieren llevarse la copa...y...

-Aguarde -lo interrumpio Diggory -¿Habla usted de la copa que se dara como premio en el torneo? -pregunto confundido.

-No Cedric...hablo de la otra copa.

-¿La de Helga Hufflepuff? -el director asiente -Asi que...quiere que yo la cuide pero ¡¿por que yo?! ¿acaso no le podía pedir a Harry que la cuidara?

Ante eso Albus noto como se sentia Cedric en ese momento,ambos sabian que el muchacho estaba en lo correcto ¿por que no llamar a Potter y dejarle esa mision? pero la realidad simplemente puede ser otra.

-Tienes razon joven Diggory es solo que,para tu casa la copa vendria siendo una reliquia y como eres un digno estudiante de Hufflepuff se me ocurrio pedirte ese favor -Dumbledore trataba de explicarle -Ademas porque, conoces mejor la copa que alguno de tus compañeros.

-Entonces ¿solo me escogio por ser un tejon, nada mas? -el solo asiente -Bueno en ese caso...¡Cuente con mi apoyo profesor!

-Te lo agradezco mucho Cedric,cuidala muy bien.

-Con toda mi alma -dicho esto Albus desaparecio asi de la nada.

_¿Que voy a hacer? primero necesito concentrarme en los torneos y para eso he de esforzarme bastante, pero por otro lado es mi deber como estudiante de Hufflepuff ver que la copa de su fundadora este a salvo y no caiga en manos equivocadas, si algo malo le llega a pasar jamas me lo perdonaría._

-Vera que no la voy a decepcionar madam Helga -Cedric alza su mirada al cielo infinito donde descansa la mujer de largos vestidos.

Los dias pasaron y el joven Diggory junto a sus compañeros celebraron su victoria al ganar el segundo encuentro por rescatar al amor de su vida, sin duda el tenia tanta suerte del mundo aunque como todos,también hay dificultades, sabia que cuidar esa copa no era nada facil pero por algo Albus lo escogio a el,porque el mas que nadie conoce este tesoro y tambien viendo en el un enorme espiritu.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, me gusto poner a Cedric, siendo mi tejon favorito<strong>

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rompiendo la tradicion**

**Protagonista: Albus Severus Potter Weasley **(en su primer día en Howarts)

**Sumary,por la noche: **Los Potter y los Weasleys siempre han sido Gryffindors, pero un pequeño tenia miedo de ir a una casa diferente a la de sus padres, jamas se imagino donde termino.

* * *

><p>Un chico de largo cabello castaño y con unas valijas entro con su padre sin problemas por ese muro que separaba el mundo magico y el nuestro,enseguida llegaron su madre y pequeña hermana para despedirse del niño en su primer día como estudiante de magia, el hermano mayor veia la escena conmovido y también se despidió, fue una despedía emotiva, no querían separarse en lo absoluto.<p>

-Ya es hora de irnos -dice el mayor al ver que el tren se estaba aproximando.

-Voy James -el hermano del medio estaba a punto de subirse, pero algo lo detuvo -¿Madre? ¿Que pasa?

Ginny, se acomodo quedando a la altura de su hijo y sacando algo de su bolsillo lo extendio hasta quedar visible ante el chico, eran unas fotografias en donde estaban sus padres de jovenes y una foto no tan grande de la primera orden donde se veian perfectamente a los abuelos paternos del mediano.

-Para que te protejan si ves que te sientes solo -no se resistio y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo -Te amo.

-Tambien yo.

Albus subió al expreso con su hermano y mientras se iban alejando, ambos se asomaron para darles el ultimo adios a sus padres y hermana que querian demasiado, pasaron las horas y al llegar a Hogwarts, el menor estaba de los nervios, recordando lo que le dijo su padre, que si queria estar en Gryffindor, que se lo dijera al Sombrero, el lo tendra en cuenta pero solo si el lo desea.

_-Si lo deseo,no lo se, mejor esperare a ver donde me ubican,si es en la misma casa de mis padres bien,pero si es en otra, no importa de todas formas no le hace daño a nadie romper con una tradicion familiar._

Los minutos habian pasado y los nuevos estudiantes estaban siendo llamados para ser seleccionados, el turno fue de Albus, notese que el se puso nervioso cuando se iba acercando alfrente y mas cuando colocaron al sombrero encima de el, espero sin importarle nada.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -grito el sombrero y todos aplaudieron, incluyendo su hermano.

_-¿Mi hermano aplaudiaendome? jamas me lo habia imaginado de ese modo, supongo que el entiende eso de cambiar una simple tradicion._

El chico se bajo directo a la mesa de su nuevo grupo,lo bueno es que quedo de espaldas con su hermano, James II le toco el hombro y cuando Albus II se giro, su hermano le entrego algo que guardo durante su primer año pero cree que el es el mejor portador.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es el guarapelo de Salazar -le respondio su hermano -Bueno, enrealidad solo es una reliquia falsa ya que ambos sabemos lo que paso con el verdadero.

-Si, papa lo conto pero ¿quien te lo dio? y ¿por que me lo estas regalando?

-Nadie me lo dio, lo compre y si te lo doy es porque ahora eres digno de ser un Slytherin, por eso te lo estoy obsequiando.

El menor no sabia que decir, le agradecio a su hermano por ese gesto y lo acepto con gusto, se lo colgo del cuello y se prometio a si mismo que jamas se lo quitaria ya que a pesar de ser un simple objeto falso, para el signifa mucho:Las veces que su padre le contaba sobre "ya sabemos quien" y como el verdadero fue destruido y al final enterrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando digo Albus II es de Slytherin, es porque salio en una pagina de Facebook.<strong>

**Lo del guardapelo falso lo puse porque como en la epoca de la Nueva generacion ya no existia (habia sido destruido), decidi ponerle como una copia barata xD**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado el mini-fic. Comenten con un hechizo/pero de los buenos\**

**¡Se les quiere!**

**Lisa-S**


End file.
